Yes (CH 1)
by Coffeecat50
Summary: Sky Leigh is a 25 year old woman who's parents just died due to supernatural forces. She meets two men and everything goes from there. You'll just have to read to find out...


"No! I'm telling you that the air conditioner isn't working properly and all I want is for you to fix it." I said.

"Look ma'am" the man on the phone said, "we're trying to figure out when we are going to come down there and fix it. If we do then it might cost a lot due to the fact that your warranty is up."

"What warranty!? You guys never set me up on a warranty!"

"I'll double check..."

"How much would it be?"

"600"

"600 god damn dollars!?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"Screw this! I'm finding a different company!"

I hung up the phone and slammed it against the table. That's all I need in my life right now is pay 600 dollars to a company that will probably break something else of mine. I just got done paying for my dad's funeral because my mom is paranoid and won't leave the house and barley eats, so she doesn't have much money. I do her shopping and put her to bed every night, checking to see if the ghosts of the army men who killed my dad are in her house. There is a ghost in her house but I don't tell her. It's not an evil ghost or anything but it just roams around her house. I think it's the previous owner and she died in this house. I live with her and my mom. It's okay I guess. I just want more for my mom.

While I was putting my mom to bed, she told me that the ghost just shot her. Oddly enough, I felt blood seeping out of her back. I didn't know what was going on, but I was trying to stay calm. I looked at her back then back up and her face was losing color. She was getting light headed and her head was turning in small and slow circles. I felt cold rushes of air spinning around me. My hair was spinning around me. My mom looked at me and her eyes were bleeding. "I told you they were here Sky! Why didn't you listen to me!?" she shouted for the first time.

"There was only one ghost here and she said she would never do anything like this I promise!" I shouted back.

"I'm gone Sky! This is your fault! You didn't save me!"

"I love you mom and you need to say the same thing so I don't feel like shit when you're gone!"

"I have always loved you Sky! I always will, but just this one time, I will never forgive you! I love you Sky!"

Her head turned around in whole circles like a sprinkler on the lawn. Her head was a sprinkler then because blood squirted out like one. It stopped and she fell backwards. The ghosts were still spinning around me and I looked up and saw a man with a knife. He comes up to my mom and stabs her stomach and disintegrated into the air. I started to feel my tears coming. I broke. I cover my eyes and fall to my knees. My tears were heavier than they should have been. I stop for a minute to breathe and I look at my hands. They're covered in different colored glitter. I was confused. The phone rang. I got up and answered it and it was someone named Dean Winchester. "Your mother just died didn't she?" he asked. I froze.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know these things?" he hung up. I threw the phone and ran towards my mother, but when I touched her she turned to ashes. I held her ashes in my hands and cried. The ashes turned moist and a darker gray. I never understood why the ghosts were wanting her, but all I know is that they killed my dad.

I still want to know who the hell Dean Winchester is. I had to go to work. I was already and hour late so I might as well be really late. Hopefully they'll understand...

When I got to the diner, I put on my apron and sat at the bar. They don't make places like these anymore which is really upsetting because I love this place.

"Hey Sky!" I hear my co-worker shout. That's the 5th time I've heard my name be called today.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell have you been, you're 3 and a half hours late!"

"My mom just died."

"Oh god...I'm so sorry Sky. I'll let the manager know. Okay?"

"Okay...thank you..."

"No problem."

He walked away right as a man walked in and sat down right in front of me. "Can I have a slice of pie and some coffee please?" he asked.

"What kind of pie?"

"You got cherry?"

"Yeah. Decaffeinated or caffeinated?"

"Caffeinated."

"I'll bring you it in a second."

I turned around and I recognized that voice. It was the man on the phone. I went to the kitchen to get the pie and coffee. I was shaking and praying that he didn't know who I was. I looked down and my name tag was on me. I rip it off and put it in my apron, making sure it's out of sight. I heard the bell above the door ring, hopefully for the last time. I was so late that I only had half an hour left. Nobody comes down here at 11:30 at night.

I come out with the man's coffee and pie and set it in front of him. "There you go sir. Can I get you anything else?" I asked politely.

"Dean we have to go!" a tall man with long brown hair says panicking. He looks up at me.

"Can I finish my pie? Gee Sammie when-" the man eating the pie says.

"I'm Sam." he says.

"Hi..." I couldn't say my name in front of the man.

"Your name?" Sam asks.

"Uh...Sky. My name's Sky." the man eating stops and looks at me before taking a bite of his pie.

"Nice to meet you Sky. This is my brother, Dean."

My face grew warm. I knew it was the man on the phone. My eyes blew up like balloons after Dean's did. "You're...You...You're the m-man on the phone."

"You're the one who's mom just died because of ghosts." Dean said.

"How the hell did you find me and get my number?"

"We're hunters and we've been looking for army ghosts for ages now and we found some but they got away after your phone rang."

"Dean why the hell did you call her I told you not to!" Dean gave Sam a look and I a strange one. Sam was left standing there looking at me.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Wanna go out tonight?"


End file.
